The invention relates to a fluid line for transferring gaseous and/or liquid fluids, especially for fuelling vehicles.
Such fluid lines are provided to achieve a secure and rapid transmission of a fluid from a pressure source, e.g. from a fueling system. The relevant aspect is the secure operation and simple maintenance, thus ensuring simple handling.
Such a fluid line is described in EP-A-0 340 879 of the applicant, with several valves being provided in a quick-connection coupling with a housing and a fluid inlet and outlet in order to ensure the secure sealing of the fluid line until the connection is completely produced. Such valves of the quick-connection coupling are relatively sensitive to soiling, so that generally one or several filter elements are required. These must be cleaned in regular intervals, making it necessary to disassemble the coupling.
Such quick-connection couplings have proven their worth as a result of their high safety in connection with the fuelling of vehicles with gas. As a result of the increasing presence of gas-operated vehicles, fuelling is performed not only by the fuelling station attendants, but also by the driver per se, e.g. in in-house or corporate refuelling stations, which also require regular maintenance. Accidents may occur when the driver or attendant does not precisely reassemble the connection coupling or fluid line after cleaning or wrongly mounts the filter element. Considerable damage could occur as a result of a pressurised gas line. Moreover, considerable fluid quantities could leak out despite respective safety valves.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving a fluid line of the kind mentioned above in respect of safety and simplification of mounting during maintenance, and filter maintenance in particular, in such a way that hazards and damage are avoided.
This object is achieved by a fluid line according to the features of claim 1. Preferred improvements of the invention are the subject matter of the subclaims.
The proposed fluid line is characterised by a particularly high amount of safety and simple (dis)assembly, because a simple separation of the connection is achieved, so that hazards and damage can be excluded. The leakage of gas or liquid is securely prevented during the detachment of the fluid line with the proposed fixture and/or lock, particularly in respect of the preferred embodiment for fuelling vehicles. This is particularly important for reasons of accident prevention, as also for reasons of environmental protection, thus avoiding the loss of any substantial volumes of gas.
Notice should be taken, however, that the proposed fluid line is suitable for various connections, in particular for connecting couplings for vehicle fuelling. The quick-exchange unit for the filter element can also be installed at any place in a fluid line, thus ensuring a secure and rapid separation of the filter line during the exchange or cleaning of the filter in a simple manner.